


Sundays Are For Dreaming

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: It’s a lazy Sunday and Dan and Phil can’t think of a better way to spend it than with each other.





	Sundays Are For Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> For the Phandom Fic Fest

The week had been stressful, for both of them. Tour planning was taking over their weekly life as well as trying to maintain their three YouTube channels. Dan and Phil needed a day off which is why Phil was so happy when Sunday finally rolled around.

Normally Dan and Phil would have their full weekend without work but this weekend was different. They had been forced to take their precious Saturday away from playing Mario Kart and eating pizza. They had to work on the tour. They loved their fans of course. But they also loved their alone time. 

The morning started very slow. When they finally tore themselves away from bed, walking slowly to the kitchen. They sat quietly in their lounge while watching an anime and eating their breakfast.

So what little morning had been left had slipped away and they stayed in their lounge, watching episode after episode of food wars. They had seen all the episodes already but loved watching them back.

Soon after, Dan suggested that they move so they were more laid down on the sofa and Phil couldn’t be happier to do so. He laid down and then watched as Dan laid on Phil’s stomach instead of at his side. Phil’s hand soon found its way to comb through Dan’s curls as Dan looked up at him with a smile on his face. Phil’s hand continued to roam through Dan’s hair until he felt his eyes drooping closed. 

Dan watched Phil for a few minutes after he drifted asleep with a content smile on his face. He reached up to take Phil’s glasses off and place them on the floor next to him. He was perfect in every way. Dan couldn’t help but think about all the amazing times that they had together.

He knew that if he had told himself of 10 years ago that he would be in the position he was in, he would have probably freaked out and would have never believed that he could get that lucky. And it was all because of Phil. He then pressed a small kiss to his lips before snuggling into Phil’s body and falling asleep as well.

When Dan woke from his nap a few hours later, he felt Phil’s hand on his back rubbing circles as he watched TV. Dan then moved his head to kiss Phil again. It was gentle and soft but it was perfect.

They ordered a takeaway that night which Dan suggested they eat in bed. Phil grabbed his laptop to put on the side so they could watch some Netflix afterwards before probably having an early night and going to bed.

They knew they could do anything. As long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: dip-and-pip-trash


End file.
